


Living

by SassyLassy



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Humanstuck, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-10 23:58:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4412999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyLassy/pseuds/SassyLassy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gamzee is drunk as Hell at a party, and winds up asking Tavros out</p>
            </blockquote>





	Living

**Author's Note:**

> [Inspired by my friend Idefix's wonderful art here!](http://ldefix.tumblr.com/post/98721506798/well-dont-keep-him-waiting)

The party was an absolute blast and Gamzee was having the time of his life. Sure, maybe it was because he'd drunk more than a little more alcohol than he normally did. But hey, you only live once, and life isn't worth living if you don't experience it. So, here he was, drunk and he'd be paying for it tomorrow with a hangover but at least in his aging years he could say 'yes I got piss ass drunk and couldn't recollect anything the next day' to whatever children may be listening.

The music was thumping so deeply he could feel it rattling his rib cage, and inner organs. Oh, man, he loved this song. No, he loved all the songs. He loved every single one that had been playing, even the one where he witnessed Karkat bringing up his guts due to his inability to hold even two drinks.

He laughed, loudly, as his blue eyes scanned the room that was full of people. Whose house was this anyway? Was it Eridans? There was a lot of vases and seahorse shit around or maybe it was Feferis place. She had a big house too, now that he thought about it. Shit, he didn't know! He didn't remember, all he knew that it was a best party in the history of this whole university.

He found himself dancing among Sollux and Terezi soon enough, the spiky haired hacker nerd and the law kid were dancing up a storm together. Gamzee, of course, was not the best at keeping a steady beat or a rhythm even when he was sober so it shouldn't have been to surprising when he wound up tripping over his own feet and went crashing into the crowd.

He laughed like a screaming goat, that's what Karkat had once compared him to, and now it was more obvious than normal. That's when a pair of firm hands gripped his middle and helped him to his feet and Gamzee found himself face to face with Tavros Nitram. The biggest dream boat to ever boat upon an ocean of dreams, that's what Tavros was. With his thick eyebrows, his thicker middle, and the kind of laugh that could make the room feel a million times lighter.

"Taaaaav!" Gamzee slurred as he got to his feet, laughing still. "Holy shit bro I didn't know you was here!" he said, excitedly.

Tavros, whose face was a little warm in the cheeks which gave away he too had been partaking in a little bit of drink, snorted and rubbed at his nose. "Hah! Yes, I am here. Miss me?" he asked playfully.

"Oh lordy Tav," Gamzee looped an arm around his friends middle and rested his head upon his broad shoulder. "I done been missing you all my motherfucking life."

"Well, I hope the wait was worth it?" Tavros asked on a laugh before he was pulling away, but gripped both of Gamzees hands within his own. "C'mon, let's dance!" he said excitedly.

"Oh whaaaat...." Gamzee grumped a little. "I don't know," even if he was royally drunk he could still easily remember tripping over his own feet while trying to dance with Sollux and Terezi. 

"Just keep your eyes on me." Tavros said excitedly, "Shut up and dance with me."

"Y'all quotin' that song!" Gamzee laughed,

"Shut up and dance!"

And he was hauled back onto the dance floor which, in this kind of party, was any floor you happened to be on when the music got to be loud enough that the rhythm would grab you and refuse to let go. Much like how Tavros' hands refused to let go of Gamzees.

Neither of them were exceptionally coordinated when it came to dancing. Gamzee was lanky and skinny, Tavros was thicker and heavy on his feet. Not that it meant a thing when you were drunk with (one of) your best friend and dancing wildly to songs that neither of you really know in a crowd of drunken friends.

Who cared about that sort of thing any way? Not Gamzee, and not Tavros either, which was a huge breath of air (that wasn't fogged down with the stink of cigarettes or weed like this party) for him considering he's spent so much of his life worrying about peoples opinions about him. Amazing what alcohol did to help loosen that noose.

Soon the two were laughing and hanging off of each other as they made their way to the drink table, grabbing at plastic purple cups and filling them with whatever was on the table to offer. Was that wine? Or was that beer? Bitters? Water? Coke? Neither could tell at this point and Gamzee was still giggling about their horribly atrocious dancing which had been both awful and amazing at once.

He wrapped his free arm around Tavros shoulders and laughed, gazed at him adoringly but while also equally drunkenly as the lights of the party and people bounced off of the others perfect face.

"I motherfuckin' love you, Tav." Gamzee all but erupted, words that had been held so tightly within his heart slipping off of his tongue on a slippery dip of alcohol. "We should go out!" he insisted, grinning widely still, his brain barely acknowledging that he'd just blabbed something he'd been wanting to say for the past year. Maybe more. Shit, how long had he known Tavros, now? Since he was thirteen? Yeah that sounds about right. 

That chat room of all their friends who knew one another in some disjointed way, and Gamzee had been logging on to join after being invited by Karkat who knew Terezi who knew Tavros and suddenly the two were up past midnight talking and rapping with one another over the program. Neither were good at the rapping, as their friends were quick to tell them, but they did it regardless.

Holy shit had it really been that long? Seven, eight years of knowing this guy and almost all of that time Gamzee had been harboring the strong desire to ask Tavros if he wanted to make out. If the two of them should become a thing. Half that time though, Tavros had been stuck on the other side of the world (or so it had felt it had only been a few states away to be brutally honest) but now here they were on the same campus as one another and Gamzee had not felt happier for it until now.

Tavros, whose arm that wasn't holding his own red cup, wrapped around Gamzees back and tugged at his hip. He laughed, tilting his head slightly and squeezed his eyes shut in that way Tavros did when he was exceptionally happy about something. "Ha ha," he laughed, "Sure!" he agreed before opening his eyes to look at Gamzee. "I'll pick you up tomorrow!" 

And Gamzee, at this moment, ecstatic that his crush for years had just agreed to this did what any sane person in this moment would do. And that was drop his drink, wrap his other arm around Tavros' neck and yank him in kiss him sloppily. The kiss earned the two a few whoops and clapping from the people close enough to catch it, though they came to an awkward stop when Tavros practically dipped Gamzee right there and continued the kiss.

"Oh my Jesus don't fucking fuck on the floor!!" Eridan could soon be heard shouting above the din of the music and crowd. Honestly the floor was sticky enough from spilled drink, it didn't need to be sticky from anything else. Imagine what the cleaning bill would be!

And when the next day came, Gamzee was laying face down on his lounge. How did he get home? Was it Karkat? Nepeta? Somebody who hadn't been drinking enough and was able to get him back to his dorm in one piece. Or not? Was he missing a shirt? Yes his shirt. His nice space themed shirt and 'AEIOU' was missing. Where was it? He couldn't remember.

Shit, he couldn't remember anything. Everything after the party had begun was a blur and his head was reeling like a spinning yo-yo. Groaning, Gamzee slowly got up off of the couch and pressed a hand to his forehead. He stumbled back onto his ass, before burping loudly. For a moment he feared he might end up bringing up a whole lot of... drink... but thankfully no.

That's when he heard knocking on the front door. Slowly Gamzee looked to the clock on the wall and saw it read 12:47pm and he realized half the day was gone. When did he even go to sleep? Sometime this morning? Whatever, he had no care for that now instead he staggered to his feet and in his shirtless form went to answer the door. 

Thankfully it wasn't any Girl Scouts, or his dorm brothers girlfriends or whatever visiting. Instead when he opened the front door he found Tavros standing there. Dressed smartly, but casually, looking not at all bothered by the party last night. Had Tavros even been there? He couldn't remember if he'd been there.

"Hi!" Tavros greeted, as Gamzee slowly looked to the bunch of flowers in Tavros' grasp. They looked pretty. And nice. And fresh. 

Gamzee slowly squinted as he stared at the flowers, before looking to Tavros. Why was he holding flowers? Was he going somewhere? A funeral? Shit, he hoped that wasn't it. Swallowing nothing but air, Gamzee tilted his head slowly.

"I uh." Tavros hesitated, tugging his bunch of flowers closer to his chest. "I'm here to.. take you out? Like you asked, last night."

And suddenly the door was closed in Tavros' face and Gamzee was sliding down on the other side of it with his eyes wide. Holy shit. Take him out? Take him OUT? Last night? What happened last night? Was that the reason why his lips felt sore, and why his shirt was missing? Had he and Tavros-- Had Tavros--

Holy shit. 

On the other side of the door Tavros had lowered the bunch of flowers slowly. Had Gamzee meant what he said, the night before? Had he meant the kisses? Sure, Tavros had been a little tipsy but he could remember. Gamzee, had he been drunk, so drunk, he either didn't mean it, or had forgotten? Both these ideas stabbed at his heart and felt him feel hot in the face. 

Maybe it was a joke. Just a big joke, to ask him out, to lead him on with the kisses and the touches then pretend like it never happened. Tavros bit at his bottom lip and turned away entirely, and began to make his way down the walk way before the door was thrown open.

And he was suddenly embraced from behind so suddenly he almost fell backwards entirely. Gamzees arms were around his chest, face buried into the back of his neck, and he was trembling. "I'm sorry holy fuck Tav I didn't mean to forget I been wantin' to ask you out for so motherfucking long I just didn't think you'd ever want to now I'm a fuckin' mess I ain't even dressed but please don't go, fuck, please no don't..."

For a few moments Gamzee feared Tavros would shake him off in a fit of anger. That he'd shout, adding not only to the massive headache he felt but the possible heartache within his chest at seeing the other get mad at him. But, instead of that, Tavros brought his free hand up and gently placed it over Gamzees hands and squeezed. He could feel the others heart racing, in fact both of them could in some way or another. For Tavros he could feel Gamzees heart against his chest, and for Gamzee he could feel Tavros' own beneath his hands.

"...you should get cleaned up, before our date." Tavros said, quietly, turning his head to peer back at Gamzee. "Cuz you look like Hell."

Gamzee smiled, widely, and opened his mouth to speak but Tavros moved, pushing a hand to smother Gamzees mouth with it. "And your breath smells like Death warmed up."

The retaliation was Gamzee licking Tavros hand which had him jumping back, making a face and shaking his hand. "Oh gross, you're gross!!" he laughed, wiping his hand against his jeans. Then he laughed, and of course the laughter rung in Gamzees head but he laughed along with him, wrapping his arms around himself as he laughed, standing there in only his pants and socks and absolutely nothing else. But he had full reason to laugh.

Just like last night was about life and experience, so would day be about it too. Only instead of getting wasted and forgetting what happens to him, he was going to make the best of a wonderful day by sharing it with the most wonderful person in his life. And if that wasn't living, then he didn't know what was.


End file.
